This invention relates generally to carbonator apparatus utilized in post-mix beverage dispensing systems and more particularly to a pneumatically driven pump system for delivering water to a carbonator tank.
Various types of apparatus for making and dispensing carbonated water for a post-mix dispensing system are generally known. Such apparatus normally falls into two categories, one being a motor driven pump type carbonator assembly, while the other comprises a motorless or pneumatic pump driven assembly. In a motor driven carbonator, the water in a carbonator tank is mixed with carbon dioxide from a pressurized source and the water level in the tank is sensed and a pump motor is turned on and off to deliver water into the tank depending upon the sensed level. A motorless water delivery system uses a pneumatic pump, for example. It uses a double acting or a dual ended piston assembly which is reciprocated to pump water into the carbonator depending upon the level of the water present in the carbonator tank. In each instance, the carbonated water is then fed to a dispensing valve where the carbonated water is mixed with a measured amount of syrup concentrate to provide a carbonated beverage.